


Sweater Weather

by toocoldforyouhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Elounor, F/M, Harry doesn't get Louis, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toocoldforyouhere/pseuds/toocoldforyouhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(“I don't love her, Harry.  I don't know what I was thinking!  I love you.  It's always been you.”)</p><p>He didn't.<br/>Of course he didn't.<br/>He had a beautiful girlfriend,<br/>whom he loved,<br/>and would be getting married to in the spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

Harry didn't realize how much he depended on Louis until he was gone. It was sad, really, how the lanky boy would curl up in a sweater too small just because someone petite and tan had worn it once. It had lost the scent of him long ago, but Harry loved it anyway.

Just like he loved Louis.

It was overwhelming, the amount of love he had for Louis -  
Harry thought he could make a list of everything he cared for,  
thought that the list would go on forever,  
and maybe it would.

But Harry didn't make a list. Why would he do so for someone who had long since stopped loving him, if he ever did in the first place?

It hurt.

The warmth of the sweater stung,  
and tears dripped from pretty green eyes -  
who once held light,  
but were beginning to dull.

“Louis. . .”

One word, one name in the silence of Harry's apartment, shattering the nothingness, but not the loneliness; never the loneliness.

Harry thought that saying that word, that sacred name, could make Louis come back.

(“I don't love her, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking! I love you. It's always been you.”)

He didn't.  
Of course he didn't.  
He had a beautiful girlfriend,  
whom he loved,  
and would be getting married to in the spring.

Harry wept.

He could picture the wedding.  
He could picture the life Louis and Eleanor would have,  
He could picture their children.

He sobbed, the tears staining the sweater that was too small and smelled like himself.

“Louis!” 

Another cry of desperation. If there was anything Harry wanted in that moment, it was to have Louis next to him -  
He'd wake up, hearing Harry's broken voice, and sooth him back to sleep. His strong arms would wrap Harry into the warmth of night. Louis'd be the big spoon, but they'd wake up with roles reversed. Harry would kiss the shell of his ear and make breakfast. They'd talk about why he was so upset the night before, and Louis would smile fondly. He'd press his lips to Harry's gently, and whisper:

“I would never leave you.”

It was a fantasy. Harry knew that. He knew it would never be real. But, he didn't let it go. He played the scenes in his mind and sniffled, calming down. He could almost feel Louis holding him, and that made it okay, for a while. So Harry slept.

However, his dreams were filled with his love -  
the love that wasn't returned,  
and he really wished he wasn't so dependent on someone who slept just fine without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (:


End file.
